Realizations
by limpingtwerp
Summary: Basically Wilson is starting to break down, and House is there to help pick up the pieces. This is a HouseWilson story. It is Slash so don't read it, if that's not your thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Wilson stood staring at the gray and white x-ray. The angry white blobs scattered through out, he knew what they meant. He had given Martha seven years free of cancer, and now it was back with a vengeance.

By the time she had shown up in his office there wasn't anything he could do. The cancer had spread to her lungs she had a month maybe two left. This was his job. He had to go in there and tell her she had waited to long, and now there wasn't anything he could do other than make her comfortable.

That was what he hated about his job. She had come back to him because he had saved her once before. He could see her faith in him shining in her eyes, as she waited for him to take his seat.

"Its bad news isn't it?"

"I'm sorry the cancer has moved into your lungs. There's nothing we can do."

"How long do I have?"

"A month maybe two,"

"Thank you Dr. Wilson for all of your help." Martha said embracing him in a brief hug, her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she backed away from him.

"Your welcome. Let me know if you need anything." Wilson said as she made her way to the door. She offered him a brief nod in reply, before steeping out of the office letting the door close behind her.

Wilson waited until the door had clicked shut, before he collapsed back into his chair. It was days like today and patients like Martha. That left him wondering if there was a point to it anymore. He had already sentenced six people to death and it wasn't even noon yet.

The worst part was everyone of them had thanked him. House had always said that he was the kind of doctor that people would thank for a death sentence. They acted like he had just told them they had won the lottery, and it made him sick. He knew that it was just the shock talking. That they would break down at some point, but he wouldn't be there for that part.

He pulled himself up out of his chair ambling over to the sliding door that led to his balcony. He couldn't seem to breath in his office, his mind kept repeating all of their words of thanks.

Martha was the worst she was his first patient when he came to PPTH. Stage two breast cancer. She had gone through a full mastectomy and six months of chemo. They didn't think she would make it, but she wouldn't give up. Now she didn't have a choice, none of his patients did.

He wrapped his fingers around the cold balcony railing, it was freezing out each deep breath of air was burning his lungs. He didn't even have his lab coat on, but it hardly seemed to matter that he was cold. Nothing really seemed to matter at this point, he was just a messenger of death.

"You know there are faster ways of killing yourself." Wilson looked over his shoulder to find House standing in the doorway of his office, with a look that bordered between concerned and amused. House being the only one that could pull off such a look.

"Good to know," Wilson said turning back to stare out at the gray sky, everything was blanketed in a thick layer of white. He didn't even try to stop the few tears that managed to slip past. When he thought about all of his patients that wouldn't be around when the snow started to melt. Something warm settled around his shoulders forcing the cold out, just as he started to shiver.

"I was serious about faster ways to kill yourself. At this rate you will probably just end up with a nasty case of frostbite," House said coming to stand next to him, after placing his lab coat around Wilson's shoulders. Just because he didn't wear it didn't mean he didn't have one.

"We could always jump together it could be a modern twist on Romeo and Juliet," House continued when Wilson still hadn't said anything.

Wilson tightened his grip on the railing torn between wanting House to leave and wanting him to stay. House shifted closer to Wilson leaning his back against the railing. Wilson could feel him watching him, analyzing him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" House asked with a sigh after a few minutes of silence. Obviously not being able to figure out the reason for Wilson's mood.

"Julie left me. She left on Monday and I didn't even realize it until Thursday, when she called to tell me she wants the house. I have already told six people today that they have less than a year to live, some of them don't even have a month. And do you want to know what is really fucked up about it? Every single one of them thanked me. I had to tell a couple that their two year old daughter wasn't going to make it to see her third birthday and they thanked me. I just…" Wilson trailed off as his voice started to break, tears burning at the back of his eyes. He didn't look at House silently preparing himself for whatever sarcastic comment House sent his way.

He wasn't prepared for the warm hand against his back or the warm hand that settled over his on the railing prying his fingers loose. House didn't hug people very often, in fact he could probably count the number of hugs he had given that year on one hand. That was why it came as such a shock when House wrapped him in an awkward kind of one armed hug.

"So which one of them do you think is the girl?" Foreman asked the others, while watching the two older doctors embracing on the balcony.

"What?" Cameron asked almost choking on a mouthful of coffee.

"I was just wondering who you thought the girl was in their relationship. I think its Wilson, unless House has some hidden side we don't know about," Foreman replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders leaning back in his chair.

"What makes you think their sleeping together? Dr. Wilson is upset about something, House is comforting him that's it," Cameron reasoned turning back to look out the window where Wilson, now had his forehead resting against House's shoulder. House's head was lowered, so that his lips were almost touching Wilson's ear as he spoke.

"Right. When have you ever seen House act civil towards another human being, let alone comfort them?" Chase asked chewing on the tip of his pen as they turned their attention back to the window.

"I think you should go home." House said tightening his arm around Wilson when he felt him leaning into him. "I'll even drive you, it will give me another reason to get out of clinic duty." House continued before Wilson could object, House moved away from him heading into Wilson's office. He came back a few minutes later with Wilson's jacket and bag.

"I told your secretary to find someone else to take the rest of your appointments. She said she would page you if she needed you." House said opening the door to his office, and holding it open for Wilson to enter ahead of him.

"I don't think I need to go home, I just needed a break."

"Well lucky for you, I'm your doctor and I say you do." House said tossing his things into his bag. He watched Wilson put his coat on and sling his bag over his shoulder. House then went through the connecting door to the conference room and addressed his 'ducklings'.

"You three get the privilege of going to the clinic, if Cuddy asks tell her I'm in the bathroom or something. Page me if you need me." House said as he made his way through the conference room, with Wilson following closely behind him.

"You're leaving?" Foreman asked earning an annoyed sigh from House. As he turned back to him with his hand on the door.

"No of course not, that would be irresponsible." House replied his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pulled the door open. They didn't look back as they walked together out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They had stopped to pick up Chinese food for lunch on their way back to House's condo; now the empty cartons were scattered across the coffee table, along with a few empty beer bottles, all of them belonging to Wilson. House, dressed comfortably in his jeans and t-shirt, was stretched out in one corner of the couch with Wilson, minus his jacket and tie, in the other. This was how it had been since they had arrived at House's place – Wilson keeping purposely to his side of the couch, not breaking that invisible barrier that sat between them.

House had just turned General Hospital on when he saw Wilson moving closer to him out of the corner of his eye. He tried to act as though he hadn't noticed, afraid that he would scare him if he made any sudden movements. House had an odd vision of being on one of those nature shows, where the slightest movement would scare the timid animal back into the woods forever. He was pulled away from his odd little daydream by a weight settling against his good thigh.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, don't let me stop you," House said when he looked down to find Wilson's head on a pillow propped against his leg.

"Thanks, I will," Wilson said, turning over onto his back to smile up at House.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," House said a few minutes later during a commercial break. He had tried to ignore the way Wilson was watching him when the show was on but now that it wasn't, there was nothing to distract him.

"Don't you ever get tired of pretending?" Wilson asked, his stomach doing a bit of a flip as House met his eyes. It was just a brief flash of blue and then he was looking away, but in those few seconds he saw everything that he needed to see.

"I wasn't aware I was. Oh look, the shows back on," House said in an attempt to distract Wilson, but he understood what he was trying to ask. The thing that was between them that they made a point of never talking about, and that worked for them; they pretended that there wasn't anything between them other than a dysfunctional friendship. Judging by the way Wilson was still watching him, he wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"I think you should kiss me," Wilson said, his voice tight as he pushed the words out past the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew he had to push this, he needed to finally find out what House truly wanted.

"Ok I know you're upset and having a bad day, but I don't think kissing me is going to make anything better. It will probably make things a whole lot worse," House said, his eyes locked on the TV. He couldn't look at Wilson and see the disappointed look that always seemed to make him crumble.

He figured that Wilson had given up when he felt the younger man sit up moving away from him slightly, he should have known better – Wilson never had been the type to give up without a fight.

Wilson was kneeling on the couch next to him, and before House knew what was happening Wilson leaned in brushing his lips against House's in a barely there kiss.

Before he knew what he was doing, House's hand found its way to the back of Wilson's head pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," House murmured after Wilson had abandoned his lips in exchange for placing a few biting kisses across his jaw, then moving his attention to House's neck.

"Why?" Wilson asked nipping lightly at the skin next to House's ear.

"You're drunk," House offered trying not to squirm in his seat when Wilson moved to straddle his good thigh. His knee rubbed lightly against the growing bulge in House's jeans drawing a deep moan from House.

"Two beers are hardly enough to get me drunk," Wilson responded.

"You're still married," House tried again. His head dropped against the back of the couch with a muted thud when Wilson bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder hard enough to guarantee a mark in the morning.

House's hands moved seemingly of their own accord to tug the front of Wilson's shirt out of his pants before sliding his hands up under the shirt and drawing a deep moan from Wilson as he scraped his nails over one of his nipples.

"I signed the divorce papers yesterday," Wilson said slightly breathless, claiming House's lips again before he could make anymore objections.

House eagerly returned the kiss, sliding his hands out from under Wilson's shirt, his fingers moving to work at the small buttons of Wilson's shirt.

"I knew you would come around," Wilson murmured against House's lips as he shrugged out of his shirt, pulling at the hem of House's faded black AC/DC t-shirt.

"You make a very good argument," House said his voice muffled slightly as Wilson pulled his shirt over his head. "Hey be careful with that it's an original tour shirt," House muttered as Wilson tossed the shirt over his shoulder and onto the coffee table.

"Shut up," Wilson said leaning forward pulling House into an intense kiss pressing his chest flush against House's, giving them their first taste of skin to skin contact.

"Bed?" House asked, working his way down Wilson's neck, biting down just to the right of Wilson's Adam's apple.

Wilson let out a moan that bordered on being a whimper, unconsciously moving against House's thigh.

"Yes," Wilson said his voice breaking off into a moan as House bit down again on his neck soothing it with a soft open mouthed kiss before pulling back.

"You know you have to get off of me in order for us to make it to the bedroom," House said with a quirk of his eyebrow when Wilson didn't make a move to get up.

"Fine. Come on," Wilson said with mock annoyance, sliding off of House and holding his hand out to help him up.

House took the offered hand letting Wilson pull him up off of the couch. He let out a small hiss of pain as his thigh made its presence known.

Wilson eyed him warily for a moment wrapping his arm around House's waist when he started to waver on his feet. He knew better than to ask House if he was ok, so he stood there quietly letting House lean against him until he got his footing.

"I'm fine, so you can stop worrying about hurting me. We have better things to do," House said as he slid his hands to Wilson's hips, pulling him in closer so that they were standing face to face with their hips pressed together.

Wilson swallowed back a gasp at the action leaning forward to capture House's lips in an intense kiss while he moved his hand to the back of House's head pulling him in closer.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom," Wilson murmured against House's lips before bending to pick up House's cane from where it rested against the coffee table. He pressed the handle of the cane into House's hand, resting his hand over House's for a moment before taking House's free hand and guiding him down the hall to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Wilson woke up a few hours later to an insistent buzzing sound. He slid his arm out from under the blanket, reaching for the cell phone next to the bed.

House tightened his arm around Wilson's waist with a groan, burying his head in the pillow next to Wilson's shoulder.

"Will you shut that damn thing up?"

"You know you're a real peach sometimes," Wilson said, flipping his phone open; he was tempted to just ignore the call after checking the caller id.

"It's Cuddy."

"Give it here," House said leaning up on his elbow, holding his hand out for the phone.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're a lousy liar," House informed before snatching the phone from Wilson.

"Hello Dr. Cuddy," House greeted, settling back against the pillow

"Why are you answering Dr. Wilson's phone? Better yet why aren't you two at the hospital?" Cuddy asked in her 'don't fuck with me I'm not in the mood' tone of voice.

"Wait, what do you mean we're not at the hospital?" House asked in mock surprise, completely ignoring the warning in her voice.

"House, your team said that you left just before noon and its almost four now."

"You see, Wilson wanted to have wild sex in my office, but that doesn't really work to well with my bum leg. So we came back to my place and I guess we fell asleep; boy is my face red."

"Dr. Cameron said that Wilson seemed really upset when you left. Is he alright?" Cuddy asked brushing aside House's comment with a roll of her eyes. Even if he couldn't see it over the phone.

"No, but he will be," House replied softly all sarcasm gone from his voice.

"All right then, I will see both of you first thing Monday morning. Have a good weekend," Cuddy said before hanging up.

"I cannot believe you," Wilson muttered with a groan as House leaned over him to put the phone back on the nightstand.; causing certain parts of his body to become very awake at the skin on skin contact.

"What? I told the truth, lying is bad," House said with a grin before dipping his head to capture Wilson's lips in a slow lazy kiss.

"I have to go pick up my stuff," Wilson murmured as House pulled back slightly.

"Ok, not the response I was looking for," House muttered, rolling over onto his back next to Wilson.

"Sorry, I already had this set up with Julie. She wants me and my stuff out of the house so that she can move back in tomorrow. Do you mind if I stay here until I find another place?" Wilson asked, propping himself up on his side with his head in his hand.; his other hand resting lightly against House's chest his fingers moving in small circles.

"What kind of guy do you think I am? We spend one afternoon together and you want to shack up?" House asked with a smirk.

Wilson could see the amusement sparkling in House's eyes. "Yes," Wilson replied with a smirk of his own as he leaned down, brushing his lips softly across House's.

"Fine. Don't leave your stuff in my way." House grumbled against Wilson's lips.

"Thanks. I'm going to go hop in the shower, I still have to pack everything," Wilson said, dropping a quick kiss on House's lips before sliding from the bed.

House watched Wilson with a satisfied smile; taking a slightly perverse pleasure in Wilson's wince as he made his way to the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000

Later that night House was sitting in his living room at his piano. He wasn't really playing anything in particular; simply let his fingers run across the keys teasing out a note here and a note there. Occasionally keeping in time with the rain as it continued to pour outside.

He wasn't exactly waiting for Wilson; he knew he would be back at some point. But he was hungry now and Wilson was supposed to bring dinner back with him.

He had just picked up his cell phone to call Wilson and complain about the lack of food when it started to buzz in his hand.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy. It's a bit early for our usual late night phone sex don't you think?" House asked figuring he might as well screw with Cuddy; while he waited for Wilson to call.

"House…"

"But I guess I could get in the mood if you really have your heart set on it,"

"House, it's Wilson,; he was in an accident,"

House was on his feet as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the pain in his leg not even registering as he made his way to the door.

"How is he?" House asked pulling his jacket on and grabbing his keys.

"I only know that he is in critical condition, I don't know much more than that. I just got the call and I'm on my way to the hospital now. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No I'll be there in ten." With that he flipped his phone shut; he was already in his car the engine humming under his feet. He dropped it into gear; the smell of burned rubber filling his nose as he sped down the street.

000000000000

House pulled into his parking spot at PPTH a few minutes later. He was out of his car and limping towards the elevator when Cuddy pulled into her space. He jabbed the call button for the elevator as the echoing click of Cuddy's heels got closer.

House didn't look at her until they were in the elevator; she was wearing jeans and an impossibly low cut sweater. Even her overly exposed cleavage didn't spark the normal sarcastic comment; instead he leaned against the side of the elevator, impatiently waiting for it to stop.

"He is going to be fine House…" Anything else Cuddy might have wanted to say was cut off as the doors slid open with a ping.

House was out of the elevator faster than Cuddy thought was possible, she had to run to catch up with him before he made it to the nurse's station.

"Dr. House. Dr. Cuddy, if you would like to come with me; I will give you an update on Dr. Wilson's condition," Dr. Paterson said, cutting them off on their way to the nurses station. He led the way into one of the empty waiting rooms.

"Well get on with it," House snapped, jabbing the tip of his cane against the floor once the door had closed behind them.

"The car hit him on the driver's side, so the majority of the damage is on his left side. He has a fairly deep laceration on his left temple. A few broken ribs; one of them punctured his lung causing it to collapse. We put in a chest tube and hooked him up to a ventilator. As far as we can tell there wasn't any damage done to his heart. Also, his right shoulder was dislocated and a few of the ligaments were torn; it has been set so it should heal up just fine," Paterson rattled off in the same monotone that all doctors seemed to use when talking to a patient's families.

"Where is he?" House asked, moving towards the door; his cane hitting the floor with more force than necessary.

"Around the corner in room 313; we will be watching him closely tonight."

House was out of the room before Paterson finished. His last words drifting out to him as the door closed.

House limped heavily into the room, his heart dropping into his stomach as he got his first look at Wilson. The ventilator hissed with every rise and fall of his chest; the heart monitor beeping in contrast to it creating an eerie melody. He carefully moved to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Wilson's left hand in his own.

Wilson's right arm was resting across his body a few straps holding it in place. A white bandage covered his left temple from just above his eyebrow, stopping just at his hair line. A bruise was starting to form around it, the dark coloring going down his cheek.

House let his eyes travel down to Wilson's chest where white bandages were wrapped around him; a chest tube running from his left side.

House tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat as he leaned forward, carefully brushing his lips over Wilson's forehead. He shifted slightly so that his lips were next to Wilson's ear; he took a shaky breath swallowing thickly before he started to speak. House tried to make some off handed remark about how Wilson had ruined their weekend, but they all seemed to die on his tongue before he could even form the words. Instead, he ended up with a broken "Don't leave me" that he refused to think of as a plea.

House carefully moved back. Sliding into the chair next to the bed, he let out a small hiss of pain as his leg registered its dislike of the movement. His hand instinctively went for the bottle of pills in his pocket.

House was rolling the bottle between his palms when he heard the door slid open, followed by the click of Cuddy's heels. He popped the lid of the bottle, knocking one of the oval pills into his hand; he tossed it into his mouth, dry swallowing it as Cuddy came to stand next to him.

"I figured you wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so I asked Tom to have a couple of his guys bring this down from one of the maternity rooms. It will be better on your leg than sleeping in that chair will, try to get some rest. You're not going to do him any good if your dead on your feet," Cuddy said as two janitors brought in a pale blue oversized recliner, setting it in one of the corners near the bed.

"I will be back to check on him in the morning. Call me if anything changes," Cuddy said, giving House's shoulder a small squeeze as she left the room.

House slid down in the chair after she had left, watching the steady rise and fall of Wilson's chest.

The Vicodin was starting to take affect filling his body with a sleepy warmth and dulling the pain in his leg to a distant throb. He eyed the recliner in the corner, trying to decide if it was worth the effort.

With a groan, House grabbed his cane, pushing himself up out of the chair. He grabbed one of the extra pillows from the cabinet before collapsing into the recliner. It wasn't all that bad, all things considered, plus he could still keep any eye on Wilson.

He bunched the pillow up stuffing it under his head as he shifted onto his left side letting his eyes drift shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. I hope that you like the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter four

House slowly opened his eyes a few hours later and it took him a moment to figure out what it was that had woken him up. There was a slight whimpering coming from the bed, and Wilson was moving his legs under the blanket. House got up as quickly as he could, ignoring the pain that shot through his thigh as he limped over to the bed without his cane. He took a seat on the bed next to Wilson taking his hand he watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," House said softly, his voice deep with sleep. Wilson squeezed his hand letting his eyes drift shut and House used his free hand to hit the call button for the nurse when Wilson's grip on his hand tightened almost painfully.

They had cut back on Wilson's pain meds so that he wouldn't be completely knocked out by the drugs; leaving him the ability to wake up when he was ready, even if it was only because of the pain, which seemed to be the case.

"Did you need something Dr. House?" Anna asked, stepping into the room. She was one of the only nurses that could actually handle House; mostly because she didn't take anything he said personally.

"Page Dr. Paterson," House instructed without bothering to turn around. He decided to give Dr. Paterson twenty minutes before he adjusted Wilson's pain meds himself. He knew that Paterson would need to check Wilson over before the pain meds knocked him out again.

Wilson's chest ached with each breath that the ventilator forced into his lungs. He could feel House's hand warm against his own. He wanted to open his eyes again but his body didn't seem to want to corporate at the moment. House's other hand was on his cheek now wiping away the tears that somehow managed to escape. He forced his eyes open when he heard someone else come into the room; blinking a few times, he was able to make out who it was. Dr. Paterson he had seen around the hospital a few times, even had lunch with him once when House couldn't get out of the clinic.

"Hello Dr. Wilson, I'm glad to see that you're awake," Dr. Paterson said with a small smile, coming around the side of the bed. He pulled out a pen light shining it in Wilson's eyes before moving on to check his ribs, shoulder and lungs. Once he was satisfied that Wilson was making progress he made a few notes in the chart.

"How bad is the pain? Scale of one to five," Peterson asked after taking in the lines of pain on Wilson's face and the tight grip he still had on House's hand.

Wilson released House's hand holding up four fingers.

"Alright I will go ahead and up your morphine. We should be able to take you off of the respirator in a day or so I just want to give your body a chance to heal. Try to get some rest and I will be back to check on you in a little while," Paterson said as he adjusted the morphine drip that Wilson was hooked up to.

"Do you want to watch TV? I think there might be a rerun of General hospital on," House asked once Peterson had left. "I'll take that blink as a yes," House mumbled, grabbing the remote off of the table to flip the TV on. He flipped through the channels for a few minutes before stopping on an early morning viewing of Monty Python's flying circus. House shifted his chair a bit closer to the bed before propping his feet up next to Wilson's legs.

House watched Wilson for a moment, noticing the slightly dazed look on his face as he fought to keep his eyes open. Wilson turned his hand over to where it was palm up wiggling his fingers slightly in a kind of grabbing motion. House understood the gesture he settled his hand over Wilson's letting him lace their fingers together.

"I'm not going anywhere, go to sleep," House murmured, gently running his fingers through Wilson's hair. Wilson tightened his grip on House's hand as he gave up the fight and let his eyes drift shut. House watched him for a moment as his breathing evened out, rubbing his thumb lightly against Wilson's thumb as his other hand continued its gentle caress of Wilson's hair.

00000000

"Is there a reason why you're watching me sleep?" House asked, his voice gravely with sleep as he opened his eyes to look up at his startled little ducklings. He must have fallen asleep at some point; he glanced over at Wilson who was still sound asleep. House took a moment to check the monitors, before turning his attention back to his ducklings. They stood there watching him for a moment before Foreman nudged Cameron in the side.

"We came down to check on Dr. Wilson and I brought you a change of clothes and your bag," Cameron informed him, setting his bag and clothes down on the table in the corner.

"What time is it?" House asked, rubbing his free hand over his face.

"Almost nine," Foreman said after glancing at his watch. He tried to keep the grin off of his face when he noticed the way House's thumb was running in small circles over the skin just below Wilson's thumb.

"Well, since we don't have any cases right now you three can go to the clinic. I'm sure Cuddy will agree that three doctors are better than two. Now go on," House said, waving his hand towards the door in a shooing motion.

"Do you still think there's nothing going on between them?" Foreman asked Cameron as they waited for the elevator.

Chase let out an amused snort next Foreman as Cameron rolled her eyes at the question.

"So what if they are? It doesn't matter anymore than it would if you and Chase were sleeping together," Cameron said, smiling innocently as she stepped into the elevator as the doors opened.

Foreman and Chase stared after her for a moment before following her into the elevator.

00000000000000000000000

Dr. Paterson came by the next day to take Wilson off of the ventilator and remove the chest tube. He had agreed that Wilson could leave the hospital under House's care if he was still making progress when he came back by that afternoon. A nurse had brought by a set of scrubs for Wilson to change into at Paterson's instructions that he wanted Wilson to get up and move around a bit.

Now House was sitting next to Wilson's bed as James dozed off again. The added exertion of walking through the halls of the hospital along with his pain meds had him just about dead to the world at that point.

House looked up to see Julie coming towards the room through the gap he had left open in the blinds. He really didn't want to deal with her, but it was better than the alternative.

Cuddy had told him that she called Julie to notify her that Wilson had been admitted, but that was two days ago. He knew that she was at the house while Wilson was moving his stuff out. That was the reason why he hadn't gone with him to get his stuff, well, that and he wasn't really much of the moving type.

House carefully removed his hand from Wilson's grasp before grabbing his cane and pulling himself up out of the chair. He quietly slid the door open; stepping out into the hallway, he quickly closed the door to keep Julie from entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" House asked, staring down at Julie.

"They called me; I'm still his wife after all," Julie said with barely withheld annoyance.

"They called you the night of the accident. Is there a reason why it took you two days to drive around the corner to the hospital?" House asked, already knowing the answer. He knew who it was that had ended their marriage.

"I was busy, but I'm here now and I would like to see him," Julie replied as she took a step to the side in an attempt to move around House.

"He's sleeping and I don't think he wants to see you." House stayed firmly planted in front of the door, not even flinching at the glare Julie sent his way.

"Well I don't think it's your place to say what he wants. He is still my husband and I have a right to see him," Julie's voice began to rise causing a few of the nurses to stop and look at them. They quickly continued on their way when House sent them a withering glare.

"Is there a problem here?" Cuddy asked as she approached, trying to keep them from breaking out into an all out fight.

"Yes, he won't let me see my husband," Julie responded, pointing one finely manicured finger at House.

"House you can't keep her out of the room," Cuddy said, giving House an exasperated look

"She is not his wife anymore; they both signed the divorce papers. She's not even wearing her ring anymore," House said, pointing to Julie's left hand; the tan line from the ring was almost gone, showing that it had been awhile since she last wore it.

"You're the one that broke our marriage up. James spent all of his free time with you."

"I'm not the one that couldn't…"

"Greg, don't," Wilson cut him off hoarsely from the doorway behind him, causing House to jump a bit in surprise. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"She started it," House whined, reaching out a hand to steady Wilson as he started to sway on his feet. "You shouldn't be out of bed unless you want to fall on your ass," House said, taking a hold of Wilson's arm Julie and Cuddy forgotten for the moment as he guided him back to his bed.

Wilson let out a small hiss of pain as House helped him to sit on the bed.

"I wouldn't be out of bed if you weren't out in the hall airing all of my dirty laundry – for the whole hospital to hear," Wilson insisted, his breathing slightly labored as he tried to get situated in the bed once again.

"You know it's only a matter of time before he cheats on you," Julie said coldly from the doorway. She had watched them while House carefully helped Wilson settle back against the pillows. Seen the small almost casual touches that past between the two; when she realized that they had finally figured out the one thing that she had feared ever since the first time she saw them together. She had suspected it when Wilson came to pick up his things, but now that she saw them together, she wasn't willing to go down without a fight.

"Julie I think you should leave, but just so you know, I never cheated on you," Wilson said a bit hoarsely, his eyes flickering briefly from Julie to House and back again.

"Fine, I'll see you in court then," Julie snapped before storming out of the room, her over priced heels echoing down the hall.

Wilson let out a small sigh of relief, sinking back against the pillows once she was gone. He let his eyes drift shut for a moment, pain and fatigue warring against him. He really didn't know why Julie had showed up like that.

He didn't really remember much about the accident itself but he did remember the fight with Julie as he was leaving. She had shown up with some guy, who Wilson guessed was 'the guy' that she had told him she was seeing. He was as civil as possible, grabbing the last of his boxes as quickly as he could. Not that it kept her from following him through the house, watching and commenting on the last few things that he hastily crammed into boxes.

She had followed him out of the house, demanding for him to leave his key with her. That was when she noticed the marks on his neck, he didn't respond when she asked him who they were from. He also didn't deny it when she asked him if it was House, although she hadn't been that nice about it.

She had called House a limping bastard, and him some other names that he didn't care to remember. He had gotten into his car, his mind on everything but the road. He didn't feel bad about what had happened between him and House; it was something that he had wanted for as long as he could remember; but he could have done without having to deal with Julie.

"I'll make sure that she isn't allowed in your room again," Cuddy said softly, pulling Wilson from his thoughts.

"Thanks, but I don't think she will be back," Wilson said, opening his eyes to look up at Cuddy.

"Alright then, I'll let you get some rest. House, you have the rest of the week off to help Wilson get settled," Cuddy said as she headed out the door, grinning at House's startled expression. It wasn't everyday that she was able to leave House speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Foreman, Chase and Cameron headed down the hallway to Wilson's room. They had gone that morning to retrieve Wilson's possessions from his wrecked car, but House hadn't told them what to do with the stuff once they had it. They paused outside of the room when they saw that the blinds were closed. After a moment Chase reluctantly stepped forward, sliding the door open.

"Is House still here?" Chase asked when he didn't see House after popping his head into the room.

"Yeah, he's changing in the bathroom. He was starting to smell," Wilson replied with a small smile, motioning Chase and the rest of House's team into the room. He adjusted the blanket a bit when he saw Cameron; he hadn't been able to get the scrub top on with his shoulder. At least he was out of the gown that didn't leave anything to the imagination. He had to stifle a laugh as they filed in one by one, looking like little ducklings that had lost their way.

"We went by the junkyard and got your things from your car. We just didn't know what you wanted us to do with it," Chase said, slightly uncomfortable. They hadn't really been prepared to find all of Wilson's possessions in his car. When House had told them to go get Wilson's things out of the car they were expecting just a few random things, not his whole wardrobe along with boxes filled with just about everything else.

Foreman came up to Wilson's bed and handed him the keys to the car and the invoice from the junkyard.

"I guess you could take it to House's place," Wilson replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to ignore the way they were staring at him.

House chose that moment to open the bathroom door, causing his team to look at him instead of Wilson.

"What can they take to my place?" House asked, limping out of the bathroom, in just his jeans with a towel around his neck.

"My stuff from the house," Wilson replied, watching a little too intently as a bead of water made its way down House's shoulder and across his chest.

House smirked in response pulling a t-shirt from his bag that was in the chair next to the bed.

"How much?" House asked pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Not a lot. Just my clothes and a few boxes of personal stuff," Wilson replied, knowing what House was asking.

"Right the wicked witch gets to keep the rest," House muttered, annoyed that Wilson was being taken advantage of by his ex once again.

"House," Wilson said in a tone that clearly said he didn't disagree at all, but he didn't want to get into that in front of House's team.

"Sorry your lovely, soon to be ex-wife is keeping everything else. Where is the stuff now?" House turned and acknowledged his team for the first time.

"In my truck," Foreman replied trying not to laugh at the exchange between House and Wilson.

"Right. Here, you can drop it off at my place," House offered, holding out his keys.

Foreman took a step forward to take the keys, waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak; he didn't think that House would let them into his place without him. House snatched the keys back right before Foreman's fingers closed around them. Foreman let out a small annoyed sigh, stepping back from House.

"Ah huh, like I'm really going to let you into my house unsupervised. I'll follow you over; I need to get something to eat anyways. I'll meet you in the parking lot in about ten minutes," House said with a dismissive wave of his hand to his minions as he sat in the chair next to Wilson's bed, pulling a pair of socks out of his bag.

"Alright," Foreman said on his way to the door, followed by Cameron and Chase.

"You really have them trained well," Wilson said with a smirk once House's team had left.

"They just want to see where I live," House muttered with a shrug, pulling on his shoes before moving to the sit on the edge of the bed next to Wilson.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" House asked with a smirk, leaning down to brush his lips across Wilson's. His lips were slightly chapped and House made a mental note to pick up some lip balm for him. Maybe something fruity, House had always been a sucker for cherry flavored lip balm. Wilson's mouth opening under his ended his musings about a cherry flavored Wilson. Wilson's hand slid into House's hair, effectively keeping him in place as he worked on devouring House's mouth.

Cameron stood frozen in the doorway watching them. They hadn't heard her come in, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. She thought about just backing out of the room as quietly as she had come in, but she still needed her bag. She took a careful step into the room, her shoe creaking on the floor, she held her breathe as they broke apart their heads snapping in her direction.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. I just uh forgot my bag," Cameron stammered nervously, pointing to the chair where her bag was sitting. She watched as a slow blush colored Wilson's cheeks as moved his hand from House's neck.

"Well don't just stand there get your bag and get out," House snapped, letting his annoyance at the interruption show.

Wilson placed a calming hand on House's arm, sending Cameron a small reassuring smile.

"Its ok, Cameron, don't worry about," Wilson said softly as Cameron quickly grabbed her bag, offering Wilson a small smile before she left the room.

"You know its going to be all over the hospital now," House said, turning back to Wilson once Cameron was gone.

"I don't think she will say anything. Now where were we?" Wilson murmured, sliding his hand to the back of House's neck and pulling him down to pick up where they had left off.

00000000000000000000

House pulled his car up next to Foreman's truck a short while later, motioning Foreman over and not bothering to turn the car off, The Who blaring from his speakers.

"You can follow me. Cameron knows where it is if you can't keep up," House said, raising his voice in order to be heard over the music. Foreman nodded, walking back to his truck as House backed out of the parking spot, waiting for them at the exit.

"So you've been to House's place before?" Foreman inquired with a smirk as he pulled out of the parking spot to follow House. Cameron just rolled her eyes, ignoring Chase's snickering in the backseat.

"It's not like that. I went there to turn in my resignation," Cameron replied with a small shrug, watching as House shifted lanes in front of them barely missing a minivan.

"So is that what they're calling it now?" Chase asked with barely controlled laughter, leaning forward between the two front seats.

"You can be so juvenile sometimes," Cameron said leaning back in her seat.

"The man really does have a death wish," Foreman muttered, letting the truck that House cut off pass before changing lanes to follow House down one of the side streets.

000000000000000000

"Do you play?" Chase asked motioning towards the piano with the box he was carrying.

"No, I like to collect really big instruments that I don't play," House said with a look that clearly said 'ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.'

"You can stick the boxes in the spare bedroom," House said over his shoulder as he limped down the hall to a room that was across the hall from his bedroom. He opened the door, guiding them into the room that was obviously being used for storage. A full sized mattress and box spring were set up on the floor against one of the walls with a few blankets strewn across them. The rest of the room was filled with boxes, sporting equipment and a pair of crutches were leaning against one of the far walls.

"Do you have a motorcycle?" Cameron asked holding up the motorcycle helmet that she had found in the closet, where she had placed Wilson's clothes.

"No, I just like wearing it around the house. It comes in handy when I start running into walls," House said, taking the helmet from her and placing it back in the closet.

She followed him quietly out of the room to the living room where Foreman and Chase were waiting. She was still a bit uncomfortable after walking in on him and Wilson kissing. She wasn't going to try and pry information from him about something that he didn't want to talk about.

0000000000000000000

"Do you want to eat in the bedroom or in the living room?" House asked as he pushed the front door closed and locked the deadbolt. He had his bag swung over one of his shoulders and a bag of Chinese take-out hanging from left hand as he limped over to the closet tossing his bag inside before heading into the kitchen to grab two bottles of coke. Dr. Paterson had released Wilson that afternoon, with the stipulation that he didn't go back to work for at least a week and that he wasn't let alone for the next day or so.

"Living room. I have been in bed for the three days I'm sick of it," Wilson replied, carefully lowering himself down onto the couch while he waited for House to get there food set up.

"That's only because you were in bed alone," House said with a smirk, dropping the food and drinks on the table before shrugging out of his jacket. He tossed his jacket over the back of the couch, taking a seat next to Wilson.

"True. Could you?" Wilson asked, passing his coke to House to open as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Here. I hope you don't expect me to feed you," House said, passing the bottle of coke back to Wilson before grabbing the paper box of sesame chicken and a set of chop sticks, passing it to Wilson after he set his drink back onto the table.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Wilson replied, carefully placing the box of food into his right hand that was strapped against his body, using his left hand to pluck a piece of chicken from the box.

"It would be kind of sad if your dreams consisted of me feeding you," House said around a mouthful of peppered steak. Wilson simply rolled his eyes going back to his food as House switched on the TV.

House leaned back against the couch resting his feet on the coffee table. The empty food cartons were scattered across the coffee table as Casablanca flickered across the TV. He felt the cushions shift as Wilson moved over closer to him. He lifted House's arm with his good arm, sliding under it to curl up against House's side. House didn't say anything; just carefully wrapped his arm around him being mindful of his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, quietly watching the movie until Wilson started to shift about on the couch letting out a groan as the pain intensified.

"How's your shoulder?" House asked when Wilson let out a small hiss of pain as he tried to change positions again.

"I could use a pill, and then I think I'm going to bed," Wilson replied his voice a bit tighter than normal from the pain. He carefully moved back from House so he could get his pill for him.

"Go ahead to the bedroom and I'll get your pills and meet you there," House said, grabbing his cane and pulling himself up off of the couch.

"Alright, do you have my clothes in your room?" Wilson asked with a small groan as he carefully got up off of the couch.

"They're in the spare bedroom, but from the looks of it they all need to be dry-cleaned. You can wear something of mine for tonight," House replied, grabbing Wilson's pills off of the table before following Wilson down the hall into the bedroom.

"Do you want a pair of sweat pants to wear?" House asked tossing the Wilson's pills and a bottle of water onto the nightstand before he took off his button down shirt tossing it in the general direction of the hamper.

"Nah, my boxers are fine. I just want to get into bed," Wilson replied as House helped him out of his jeans leaving him in his boxers and the t-shirt he was wearing under the shoulder brace.

House pulled back the blankets letting Wilson get into the bed while he got his pain pills oddly enough Dr. Paterson had prescribed Vicodin for Wilson as well. House twisted the lid off of the bottle of water, handing it to Wilson along with Vicodin. He placed the water back onto the nightstand once Wilson was finished, before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

When House came back from the bathroom Wilson was curled up on his side of the bed with his back facing the bathroom. Wilson opened his eyes when he felt the bed shift as House laid down next to him carefully keeping to his side of the bed.

"I won't bite," Wilson said softly, letting out a small hiss of pain as he tried to move closer to House on the bed. House slid a hand across the bed to stop Wilson from moving, as he moved over next to Wilson, silently lifting his arm in invitation. Wilson moved over a bit to rest against House's side letting out a small groan as his ribs protested the movement.

"I was so scared I was going to lose this before we even had a chance," Wilson whispered his voice muffled slightly by House's chest. House's arm tightened around him and Wilson felt the tension start to leave his body. "I couldn't breathe when I first woke up after the accident, the rain was pouring in my face and it felt like I had an elephant sitting on my chest. And all I kept thinking was I'm going to die alone on the side of the road. And that I was so grateful that you hadn't come with me, that you weren't dying on the side of the road right along with me," Wilson continued softly, his voice breaking off as he tried to push the memories away. He carefully shifted burying his face in House's neck taking a deep breathe letting House's presence soothe him.

"You okay?" House asked when he felt the slight moisture against his neck as Wilson's body started to tremble.

Wilson pushed in closer to House ignoring the pain that shot through his ribs and shoulder. He carefully wrapped his leg around House's good leg, as he tried to get his emotions under control. He knew how much House hated it when people cried around him; he didn't even know why he was crying in the first place. He wasn't upset or anything, he was more relieved than anything else,

"Yeah, sorry," Wilson murmured, releasing a shaky breath against House's neck. The Vicodin was starting to kick in, leaving him in a warm pain free haze. That, combined with the way House was running his fingers up and down his back, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Don't be," House said softly, brushing his lips against Wilson's temple. He felt Wilson press a kiss against his neck as he drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
